Once Bitten
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something I asked Phoenix Warehouse Productions help, and I talked to nightmareking as well. Rated for reasons.


_**Hello everyone, Horror here with a new story. I contacted Phoenix Warehouse Productions and asked a few questions that I would need for the making of this story as my advisors and I have basic knowledge of the concept behind it, so I want to thank him for his assistance and nightmareking for allowing me to borrow some concept from his Werewolf series.**_

 _ **I'm rating this for a list of reasons and I don't think anyone here will want me to go on and one about the list when you can be reading the story.**_

 _ **So with that, please enjoy the first chapter, and if it is successful, I'll be turning this into a series.**_

Lincoln walked down the darkened street, the occasional lone car driving past him. Passing by a dark alley, he heard faint whispering and he looked up and slightly frowned, "Uh…hello? Is anyone there?" he heard the sound of a tin can rolling across the concrete ground and his eyes widened, "Uh…I don't have any money, so you'll just be wasting your time…I'm just a stupid kid," he slowly stepped away from the alley before he turned and ran, only to feel a sharp pain in the side of his neck before his world faded to blackness.

Lincoln groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see people standing around him wearing dark robes. The person standing in the middle threw a small rabbit at him and quietly hissed, "Eat up, youngling. You're going to need your strength," Lincoln looked at the helpless rabbit and licked his lips before lunging towards the defenseless animal and began biting down into its flesh.

He looked up, blood caked around his mouth as he panted, "What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you people, and why did I just eat that rabbit?" the person in the middle stepped forwards and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Hey, answer me!"

The person lowered his hood, revealing pale skin and deep blue eyes, "You weren't supposed to live," Lincoln growled as the person opened his mouth, revealing pure white fangs.

Lincoln's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No…what are you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Daniel Hellsing, Head of this Clan, and you are our recent member, young one," he answered and Lincoln panted, "Members of my Clan were out looking for a fine feast, where they stumbled across you. Some of our teenage members sought out and tried to kill you, which I would like to apologize for, we're not a violent race,"

"Right, and the fact that I was bitten and now am a Vampire, I'm supposed to believe that they're not-"

"Normally, Vampires are a dignify race. We appreciate the finer things in life, whereas our counterpart, the Lycans, live free, without any type of order, or dignity, similar to countryfolk." Lincoln's lip began to tremble as he looked down at his pale hands, "I see you have a troubled mind,"

"You're damn right I have a troubled mind!" Daniel frowned before looking back and whispered to the others before they nodded, turned and walked away.

The Head Vampire looked at Lincoln and took a deep breath and hook his head, "Okay young one, it's just the two of us. What is troubling you?"

"What's troubling…are you mental?" Lincoln hissed and shook his head, "I'm being told I'm a Vampire, a creature who, let's be honest, I only found in folklore, you're telling me that Lycans exist…my sisters will…my sisters,"

"Sisters?"

"I have ten sisters," Lincoln groan as he sat back and hung his head, "And my parents? My god, what are my parents going to say about this? I can hear the conversation right now, 'Hey mom, hey dad, guess what? I'm a Vampire and these nice folks are the ones who did it to me,' my mom will have your heads on a platter, that is, if my sisters don't get to you first."

"And what of your father?"

"Dad will most likely scream like a little girl before fainting." Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "He isn't the manliest person in the world…he won't even stand up to anyone if he knows he could very well get in trouble himself.:

"And what would you do if I were to tell you that this is your home now and that we are you family?" Daniel hummed and rubbed his chin and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "It's complicated to explain. I'm almost 600-years-old and I still have difficulties explaining this, but after you are turned, you become a part of the Clan,"

"Great…but…but I need to get home to my family…my parents and sisters are probably worried sick about me…what do I have to do to get out of here? I'll kick anyone's ass if I have to in order to leave and-"

"Aren't we arrogant," Daniel took deep breath, "In order for you to become the Head of the Clan and leave whenever you please, you will have to challenge me and win, but I don't think it's a wise idea. You're nothing but a newborn,"

"A new…I'm almost twelve, I'm sure I can kick some 600-year-old dude's ass and-"

"Easy young one, easy, a Vampire is all about honor, grace and dignity, and going around acting like this…it is undignified," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but unless you fight and defeat me, or your Mate is human, it isn't wise that you'd leave. And besides, if you leave and you have no idea how to control any of your abilities, you could cause havoc and get into a great deal of trouble,"

"What? But…but my sisters…they're worried about me. I know it…and mom and dad…not as much as my sisters, but still…I need to get home and let them know I'm okay and-"

"There will be time for that later, but as it is after three in the morning, your family is most likely in their beds, soundly sleeping," Daniel extended his arm out and Lincoln looked at him in confusion, "For now, walk with me, talk with me. We have much to discus in a span of a few hours, young one before the sun rises," Lincoln arched a brow, "Come now, we haven't got all night." Lincoln slightly narrowed his eyes before taking his hand and the two walked out of the room.

The two walked down a long corridor and Daniel looked down at Lincoln and inhaled deeply, "Now young one-"

"Lincoln," Daniel looked at him in confusion, "My name is Lincoln,"

"Very well…Lincoln, there are a few rules you will have to follow unless you want to die, and there are also traditions you will need to follow along with a few other things," Lincoln arched a brow as they stepped out onto a balcony, "As I told you, Vampires are a race of honor, grace and dignity and I've already told you your actions earlier is anything but dignifying,"

"And if I break any of these rules, it'll be disgraceful and blah, blah, blah," Daniel glared at him with narrowed eyes and Lincoln frowned, "I'm sorry, but my life as I know it is over. I'm going to outlive my parents, my sisters, all my friends, and everyone I've ever cared about, and I can't do anything about it,"

"Hmm…yes, there are a few downsides to a Vampire who was turn rather than a born one."

"Yeah…can I ask you a few questions?" Daniel looked at him in confusion and Lincoln took a deep breath, "What'll stop me from running away and returning to my family, besides the not knowing how to control my abilities? Because my sister Lucy is into the occult, so I'm sure she'll have a book or two to help me understand what I'm going through and how to help me."

"Besides running the risk of causing havoc, the Clan will see you as a black sheep, if you will, search for you and kill you," Lincoln frowned as Daniel looked out into the distance, "I am sorry, Lincoln, but none of us are the ones who made any of these rules. Vlad is one of the very first Vampires ever to exist, and he was possibly the most powerful one to ever life. He is the one who made the laws for the Vampires."

"Great, where do I find this guy and-"

"Vlad died centuries ago, Lincoln," Lincoln arched a brow, "Is something troubling your mind again?"

"Yeah, you said this Vlad guy was possibly the most powerful Vampire to exist, but he was outmatched by humans and killed without so much as putting up a-"

"I said he died, Lincoln, I didn't not saw he was murdered," Lincoln shook his head in confusion, "To humans, yes, a Vampire will appear to be immortal unless they murder us, but Vampires age slowly. They have an unusual long lifespan. Once you fully mature, you'll notice what I am talking about,"

"Damn…and…this Mate thing, what's that all about?"

"Like Lycans, and other creatures, Vampires have Mates, the one we spend the rest of our lives with,"

"So it's sort of like a permanent marriage type deal?"

"Yes, you can say that," Daniel frowned and shook his head, "They help keep us mentally stabled over the years, as well as calm us if they see we are getting agitated, they are there to help us if something is troubling us and-"

"Okay, so they're also like a security blanket? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"You are one smart kid," Daniel chuckled, "Yes, in the simpler term, they are like a security blanket, however, they cannot be replaced," Lincoln tilted his head to the side, "Let me put it like this for you, if you were to lose something you value, what do you do?"

"I go to the store and buy a new one,"

"Typical answer, but if one was to lose their Mate, they will feel lost, like the world around them is closing in on them and they can't get away, Many, unfortunately, have lost Mates, Lycans, Vampires, you name it, it has happened, but a lot of them were old enough to move on without going Rogue,"

"Rogue?"

"Yes, they are the outlaws of our community, and even the Lycans will dispose of a Rogue if from their Pack. If one were to lose their Mate at a young age or have a delusion that they believe someone is their Mate but is wrong, they will go Rogue. There are other ways one will go Rogue, but those two are the most common ones."

"Okay…but before I was turned, I had a girlfriend, and what if she-"

"It is not up to you or her, it is up to the venom to decide,"

"What?"

"The venom will pick the perfect Mate for you to carry out the venom and the bloodline,"

"Great…and how the hell am I supposed to know when I find my Mate or whatever and how do I-"

"Don't work yourself into a frenzy this soon after being turned," Daniel looked up at the night sky, a harkened look crossing his face, "You will know, as you will feel a sudden draw to your Mate, and your Mate will feel the same draw towards you, rather or not they're a Vampire. If it isn't your little girlfriend, then there is nothing you can do,"

Lincoln frowned before his stomach growled and Daniel chuckled, "I almost forgot, you're still a technical newborn. You'll hunger quicker than anyone here. Let's see if we can't find another rabbit for you,"

"Yeah…sorry,"

"Do not worry, Lincoln, let's go find something for you to eat before you die of starvation. I will explain more about Vampires and our rich heritage later," Lincoln nodded before they turned and walked back into the mansion in silence.

 _ **Okay, again, I would like to thank Phoenix Warehouse Productions for the help on the knowledge on Vampires, and I would like to thank nightmareking for allow me to use some similarities to his Werewolf series. If this turns into something, I will make it into a series.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
